


You Can't Hide the Truth

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smutty Stanner breakup fic. Don't worry, it ends happy. They have a fight and break up, and have to work back to each other. Tony/Bruce, Thor/Steve. A bit AU, and it's set one year after Ultron. My first ever Stanner fic, be gentle in your reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hide the Truth

Disclaimer: The characters of Marvel Cinematic Universe do not belong to me. This came to me when I was searching for Stanner fanart. Oh my God, there’s some good over. Thanks to the artists. Saved a bunch for my phone. It’s a bit angsty and fluffy, too, and takes place about a year after Age of Ultron. The song used isn’t mine, either. Winner At A Losin’ Game, by Rascal Flatts.

 

You Can’t Hide the Truth

By Julia

 

Baby look here at me  
have you ever seen me this way  
I’ve been fumbling for words   
through the tears and the hurt and the pain  
I’m gonna lay it all out on the line tonight  
And I think that it’s time to tell this uphill fight goodbye

 

Have you ever had to love someone   
That just don’t feel the same  
Tryin’ to make somebody care for you  
The way I do   
is like tryin’ to catch the rain  
and if love is really forever   
I’m a winner at a losin’ game

 

They stood in the living room, the remnants of their fight all around them. Tony was scared. Really scared. For the first time in a long time. He was in a relationship with the man who became the Hulk when he got angry. Tony thought it was a lot remarkable, (or he was insane) that that didn’t scare him but losing him did. “Bruce, I love you. Please don’t go. I can’t do any of this without you.” Tony had been a womanizer before he had met Bruce. He was of the mind that he just had been trying to hide who he really was. Tony was so grateful for Bruce. He wasn’t ready to give him up. They’d been together for nearly 4 and a half years. They had been talking kids, which Tony had never considered before Bruce. “We can work this out. I know we can.” Tony could feel tears forming in his eyes, and his tone was pleading. Tony really hoped that Bruce heard that in his tone, and he never was this open with anyone but Bruce. They weren’t usually this prone to fights, and it was killing him that this was breaking him. He stepped forward, reaching out tentatively to touch Bruce’s arm. He was hurt when his fiance stepped back, out of reach. His scruffy chin trembled.

 

“Don’t, Tony.” Bruce said, he had trouble letting him in. Bruce didn’t want to hurt Tony, why didn’t he see that? Ever since Ultron, he had been slowly pulling away from Tony. Bruce was feeling guilty for them having created Ultron. For what had happened. Bruce lifted the bags he’d filled after their fight. Bruce was hating that he had to make this choice. He didn’t want to leave, he loved Tony with all of his heart. He hadn’t committed to someone like this in years. Tony was amazing and Bruce really appreciated that Tony accepted him, even for what he was. That was rare. Bruce was trying to save Tony from being hurt. Why didn’t he get that? He lifted his eyes to Tony’s, seeing the tears there, and his heart ached to be able to stop those tears from falling. Bruce was quiet before he said, “Tony, I Hulked out on you today. I could have killed you. Do you know how that makes me feel? I would want to die if I hurt you like that.” Bruce’s own voice was shaking. “Please, don’t call me, I’ll call you when I’m ready to.” Bruce left then, trying not to cry as he got into the hall. Bruce didn’t even know where he was going to go. He needed some time to work through this. Bruce knew that he had to stop running, at least from Tony. They were supposed to get married. Bruce still wanted to, he just couldn’t right now.

 

As soon as Bruce walked out, Tony’s knees buckled and he fell on the couch. Why was Bruce being so stubborn? Why was he so worried about hurting him? Tony knew that Bruce would never do that. Tony wanted some Scotch. He just couldn’t get up and get it at the moment. Tony was a snarky bastard, that was for sure, but he didn’t deserve this. Tony didn’t know what he was going to do if this was truly the end. Tony put his head in his hands, he was trying to compose himself. With a clap of his hands, Metallica was playing. Tony loved music, he played guitar and he had written Bruce a song for their anniversary, which was coming up. Tony stood then to go and get the Scotch, and this called for pizza and junk food. He had to figure out some way to get Bruce back. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. Tony had never known anyone like Bruce. They had to work this out.

 

I know that baby you tried  
to find me somewhere inside of you  
but you know you can’t lie   
boy you can’t hide the truth   
sometimes two hearts just can’t dance to the same beat  
So I’ll pack up my things   
and I’ll take what remains of me

 

One Year Later

 

Tony’s apartment was a complete mess. He missed Bruce. He had tried to get a hold of him for a year. Bruce never called back. Tony hadn’t done as much work as he should have, and Old Man, aka Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson kept checking up on him. Tony had to admit, that did feel good. Not that he would admit that out loud. Especially to Old Man. Tony supposed that he was more stubborn with Steve than he should be. At the moment, he was laying on their bed, watching home movies and drinking. He had lost quite a few pounds in the last year. Tony heard the bell then, who the hell was here?! If he thought about it, he supposed it was probably Thor and Old Man. Since they had begun dating, they had gotten insufferable. Tony didn’t like most people as it was. They were very tedious. Tony moved to stand, he was wearing a pair of Bruce’s pj bottoms, slung very low on his hips, although the drawstring was pulled tight, and a Black Sabbath tee shirt. It was a bit big on him now though. He opened the door, and sure enough, it was the tall blonde tree. “Hello, Blondie.” Tony said, putting as much of his normal snark into his tone as he could. He knew it wasn’t going to fool Thor though. “Won’t you come in?” He asked, stepping back to let him in the apartment. Tony didn’t know if he could get through another lecture. 

 

Thor cast his glance around the place. If Tony didn’t have a few servants to keep the place clean, he knew it would be a complete mess. Thor brushed his hand over his long blonde hair. “Hello, Stark.” He said, at last meeting Tony’s eyes. They were so very brown. “It was my turn to check on you. So here I am.” Thor lifted the bag of takeout he was carrying. “I brought you something from Chipotle.” Normally he would have just gotten some groceries, but he knew that it was something that Tony needed, he needed the empty calories. He was too skinny. Thor was getting very worried about Tony. He wanted him to be able to lean on him and Steve. They were getting very very concerned. Tony always took care of himself. But not now that he had lost Bruce. Thor pushed Tony towards the kitchen, and forced him into a chair. “I don’t want any back talk, Stark. You are going to eat this.” Thor told him, it was always a bit easier when he and Steve came to do this, they had more strength than he did. They had also been trying to get Bruce on the phone, with no luck. Thor didn’t know the whole story, but he knew that Bruce had left because he was afraid of hurting Tony. Thor thought Bruce was just trying to do the right thing. 

 

There was no point in trying to back talk Thor. Tony was supposedly hungry. Even if he didn’t really care. Although he supposed if he wanted Bruce back he should try and take better care of himself. Tony reached into the bag and pulled out a steak bowl and a steak burrito, and filled a glass with Scotch. He ignored the look Thor gave him and took the lid off the bowl, mixing it up before he dug in. “Okay, Blondie, you’ve fed me. You can take off now.” Although he knew that Thor wouldn’t go anywhere until he was done eating. Tony forked up a bite, knowing he’d have to eat all of it before Thor would be satisfied. Tony was a lot scruffy and his hair was very shaggy. He needed a haircut. Tony had to admit, this tasted pretty good. Tony hadn’t had Mexican in a long time. He supposed that maybe he should start eating better. Maybe if he tried harder Bruce would come back. And he tried not to see that as pathetic. Tony hadn’t done anything this time, and he didn’t want to be the one who had to apologize. Tony missed him so much. He couldn’t believe that it had been a whole year since he’d seen him. Tony missed him more than he ever had before. He watched as Thor bustled around the kitchen, straightening things. Tony wasn’t surprised. Even though he had servants, things still got a bit behind and Thor couldn’t let things just fester like that.

 

Meanwhile, Bruce was across the country in LA. He had a place on a deserted stretch of beach. He had just gotten back from skinny dipping and was grabbing a cup of coffee. Bruce stared out over the water. He missed Tony very much. Bruce still wore his engagement ring. It was a gold band with emerald and ruby stones. Tony had had it specially designed. Bruce missed him, and a part of him just couldn’t let go. Although Bruce knew that he had to. They had to resolve this situation. Bruce brushed his hand through his messy curls. There was so much that he regretted. Bruce had to admit, he really was having a hard time giving up this relationship for good. 

 

Have you ever had to love someone   
Who just don’t feel the same  
Tryin’ to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
is like tryin’ to catch the rain  
and if love is really forever   
I’m a winner at a losin’ game

 

I know I’ll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah baby it’s killin’ me to stand here and see  
I’m not the one you’ve been dreaming of

 

When he got out of the shower, his phone was ringing. Bruce wasn’t sure what made him answer, but he did. “Banner residence.” A stab at his heart when he realized he might not ever answer the phone ‘Stark-Banner’. Then his heart plummeted to his feet when he heard the very voice that he hadn’t expected to hear. Bruce could barely focus on what Tony was saying he was so glad to hear his voice. He had to ask Tony to repeat what he was saying, and Bruce had to admit, his heart almost stopped. Tony was saying that Darcy Lewis was his daughter. Bruce hadn’t met her but he knew that she knew Thor’s ex girlfriend. Bruce knew that Tony really needed him, and that’s why he was calling. Bruce was torn. He wanted to be there for him, but he didn’t want to put him in danger, either. Bruce thought a moment before he spoke. “Tony, you know that I love you… more than words can say. I just, I can’t put you in danger again. I thought I had this under control.. But I don’t. I…. I miss you so much, but I am doing this for you.” It was so hard to turn him down. It really was. Bruce didn’t want to hurt him. “And now you’re asking me to put your daughter in danger.” Bruce couldn’t do that to his daughter. Especially since if things had gone as planned, Bruce would have been one of her parents in a way, too. Bruce had to admit, that was hurting more than he wanted to admit out loud.

 

This was when Tony decided that it was tough love time. “Look, Bruce, you’re done being a martyr. I know that you don’t want to hurt me, but I need you. You are going to come home, and we’re going to get back together. You know that you need me as much as I need you.” Tony really needed him to help him through all of what he was dealing with regarding Darcy. In all honesty, Tony wasn’t surprised. He had had lots of sex with women back in the day, and while he’d used condoms, they weren’t 100% effective. He missed talking science with him, too. Tony paced the kitchen as he spoke. “Bruce, you aren’t going to hurt me, and you’re not going to hurt Darcy. You’re just running scared.” Tony hoped this was one of the times that Bruce appreciated his frankness and didn’t get angry. Tony just couldn’t do this without him. “Please, Bruce. You know that I hate to beg about anything. For you I would do anything. You know I would do all kinds of research to get rid of the Other Guy, but you know you don’t want that. It’s apart of you, and I love you not in spite of it but because of it.” Tony’s voice was wobbling a bit in spite of himself. He hoped this worked.

 

Okay. A part of him was pissed that Tony got so assertive with him, and the other part was very turned on. Bruce secretly loved when Tony got that way. He was so taken aback he didn’t know what to say. Bruce had to admit, it would be nice to be able to go home and marry Tony. Bruce had been aching to see him, he’d been aching to be in his arms, he’d been aching for Tony’s very large cock to be inside him. Bruce didn’t know the best way out of this situation. Although he had to admit, he was lonely and the holidays were coming up. They had discussed getting married on Christmas. And now they could do it anywhere in the US. “Tony, you know that I hate it when you get assertive.” Although they both knew that was untrue. Bruce brushed his hand through his hair. He decided that a compromise was best. “How about I come back to New York, and we can talk about things.” Bruce thought it was a very good compromise. “It’s been a year, Tony. We can’t just jump back into things.” Bruce was trying to tell himself that this was the better idea than giving in to what Tony wanted. Bruce thought that it was a bit too reckless, although since they’d been together for four and a half years before their split he wasn’t so sure that it was. Bruce knew he’d never find someone who knew him so well. Or accept him for who he was so readily. 

 

That wasn’t the answer Tony wanted to hear, but it was better than him saying no right away. Tony had to admit, it was more than he had expected. Bruce was stubborn. “Okay, if you’d rather. I just, you know that we belong together, Bruce. My life meant nothing until I met you.” His chin was wobbling a little. “Just please come home, sweetheart.” He had missed being able to call him that. “I made plane reservations for you, but if you need to change them it’s okay.” Tony had to admit, he was starting to cheer up now that he knew that Bruce was coming home.

 

They talked a bit longer, Bruce took down the flight information from Tony and before they hung up Tony told him he loved him. Bruce was able to say it back, and he had to admit, that felt really good. Maybe this would work out after all.

 

Have you ever had to love someone   
that just don’t feel the same  
Tryin’ to make somebody care for you

the way I do   
is like tryin’ to catch the rain   
and if love is really forever   
I’m a winner at a losin’ game

 

One Week Later

 

Tony and Bruce fell inside Tony’s apartment door, kissing madly. They were pressed very close together, and Tony’s hands were sliding up underneath Bruce’s shirt and stroked the small of his back. They stopped kissing long enough for Tony to shut the apartment door, and for them both to take off their shirts. They were both far too skinny. Then they fell to the sofa, there was no way they would make it to the bedroom. They kissed deeper, Tony wriggling his ass to get his jeans off, moving to take off Bruce’s pants too. Then he brushed his cock against Bruce’s, and they both let out moans. Bruce parted Tony’s legs, his knee brushed against Tony’s cock, causing them both to gasp. Bruce’s hand moved over Tony’s hardening cock, as Tony’s hands moved over his back. They were both kissing so hard neither of them could breathe. Bruce’s hand moved along the shaft, and Tony’s breath caught. It had been a long time for both of them. Bruce’s hand moved down to cup his balls, and his other hand slipped wet fingers into Tony’s entrance. Tony’s hand moved to Bruce’s cock, his palm sliding over the shaft. Tony was ready for Bruce to be inside him. He nibbled on Bruce’s ear, which was their signal for penetration. Bruce reached for a tube of lotion on the coffee table, and spread some over his cock, which was very hard. He parted Tony’s legs even farther, and pushed inside of him. Tony let out a loud gasp, and arched up into him, his cock brushing against Bruce’s abs. 

 

Bruce’s hips moved faster, and the smell of apples filled the air, the lotion was country apple. Tony pressed to him, Bruce’s hands were settled on Tony’s hips, one of Tony’s hands was on his long, hard length and the other had a couple of fingers inside Bruce. They were both breathing heavily, and Tony tried to match his fingers’ movements with Bruce’s hip movements. They both came then, lots of groaning and they were both very sweaty. Tony looked into Bruce’s eyes. “I think it’s safe to say we’re back together.” He said, brushing his thumb over Bruce’s scruffy chin. They shared a knowing look. Maybe it would all work out now. They could only hope.

 

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I’m a winner at a losin’ game  
Oh, I’m tired of losin’ 

oh, oh, oh

 

Author’s note: Had that in my head for awhile. Hope you liked! It was my first ever Stanner fic, so be gentle. I only have this planned as a oneshot, but there may be a second chapter. Review if you like!


End file.
